


"I will never ever call you Daddy, Daddy"

by hollyster



Series: Theo/Liam [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Biting, Bottom Theo, Bottom Theo Raeken, Consent Issues, Daddy Kink, IED, Liam is daddy, M/M, No verbal consent, Rough Sex, Sciles saves Theo, Scratching, Top Liam, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyster/pseuds/hollyster
Summary: In which Liam wants Theo to call him Daddy and Theo refuses, so Liam flips shit.





	"I will never ever call you Daddy, Daddy"

WARNING: Top!Liam , Bottom!Theo , Daddy-Kink 

+

"I will never ever call you Daddy!" Theo complained full-throatedly but his boyfriend Liam just raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that so?" he asked.

"I don't want to call you like I did name my Dad. That's... digusting? Also, considering that he's dead, that's a bit morbid"

"Well, Theo, but that's my kink and I also accepted your Bondage-Kink, so I think it's time to return it." Liam said with a serious voice, but Theo just scoffed and headed in the kitchen.

Liam followed him, just to dwell on the subject. He really wanted to be called like that during sex but Theo refused to.

But the beta didn't give up.

He watched Theo as he made himself a coffee and thought about it how to persuade him.

Sighing Theo turned around and face his boyfriend. "Listen, Liam! I really love you, I really do but this kink is too far for me, got it? I do not want to! You have to accept that, so please get your ass out of my way and leave me fucking alone," with that he shoved past Liam, jostling his shoulder roughly.

Liam gasped. Nobody had ever talked to him like that and nobody will except not his boyfriend but he obliviously just did. He was a bad boy in Liam's eyes and bad boys needed to be punished.

So the beta went into the living room, seeing his lover sitting next to Stiles and Scott. They were talking and laughing.

Liam was inarticulate with rage, actually shivering with anger.

He couldn't believe it that Theo was just avoiding and so disrespect towards his relish. Both were mature enough to know that avoiding a topic wouldn't solve any fights or problems. But right now; Theo was very very immature and that bugged Liam.

He nearly ran in front of the chimera, eyeing him angrily and his arms crossing over his chest.

The dark haired looked up to him questionably.

Liam narrowed his eyes, "We are not done yet, Raeken." he growled and Theo shivered slightly but answered, "Well, you are not but I am. I will never ever call you Daddy and if I do; Scott can shove cake in my face."

Scott and Stiles sniggered softly but muted when they saw Liam's serious gaze. The chimera also stopped. An angry Liam wasn't a great experience. He gulped, setting his tea-cup on the side-table and standing up.

He had at least to show a little bit confidence and dignity.

But that didn't impress his boyfriend.

Instead of being proud he grabbed Theo's wrists, turning him around and flicking his wrists on his back. Then he leaned towards his ear and whispered, "Mhh, Theodore's being a little bit sassy. Seems like Daddy has to punish you."

"You are not Daddy. At least not mine. I do not call you Daddy, got it you little horny shit?" Theo growled quietly but firmly.

Liam had enough!

He didn't approve this behavior anymore, he would show him the ropes. He hissed and led Theo out of the living room with a firmly grasp.

Stiles and Scott who had listened to the 'conversation' were a little bit worried since Liam was really kinky and would cause Theo pain without turning a hair. There he was strict. In addition to that, his IED was still close to surface, especially when having sex Liam would lose control easily. 

But they also knew that Theo can bridle and in an emergency he would cry for them and they would help him out.

Of course, Thiam did have a code word but sometimes Liam was at full speed and wouldn't listen to this word and that made it dangerous for Theo. He trusted the beta but he couldn't handle everything so he brought Sciles into the loop and they consented to free him in a case of need.

Liam led his boyfriend up the stairs, roughly and strictly and Theo would struggle but the angry beta armed his grasp, making him whine. The smaller one of them smirked, he would get to his goal.

In their bedroom Liam shoved his boyfriend on their XXL-bed, locking the door (Stiles had an extra key!) and stripping down until he was completely naked. Theo watched him with widen eyes. The younger's member was standing right up in the air, ready to destroy the chimera's little bum.The dark haired now knew that his boyfriend wouldn't be gently today. Today he would ripping his ass apart and fuck him into a stupor. And Theo didn't know how to feel about it.

But then he felt Liam's long thick member at his entrance, slowly but with pressure shoving into the chimera and then he knew what to feel.

The arousal overwhelmed him.

His companion thrusted a few times in and out then he turned Theo onto his knees and hands so they were doing doggy. A slap hit the bottom's bum, causing him to lift it up in the air, moaning. Mentally he was slapping himself for giving Liam the satisfaction. He could literally feel the smirk on his lover's face.

Then the younger lad got cracking, he thrusted in and out in a fast pace and with fortitude which made Theo to moan muffled in his pillow. He still had a dignity.

But Liam really wanted Theo to call him daddy and beg for more so he upped the pace.

Theo's body was covered in sweat and he bit in the pillow just to keep shut, trying hard not to push his hip up. Mentally he wanted more of the beta's dick but he wouldn't give in.

He would stay strong and continue refusing to name him Daddy.

"Ugh, DADDY! M-more please p-please daddy," he screamed out when his prostate got hit and everything went silent.

Liam stopped.

Theo widened his eyes, shocked.

The creaking of the bed went silent.

The birds stopped singing.

Niall Horan stopped eating.

The world stopped turning.

Like they were chauged in a slow motion.

"Good job, baby boy. Daddy will give you more," Liam purred proudly. Theo just grunted annoyed.

He gave in! HE FUCKING GAVE IN! And sadly it felt good...

Still annoyed but also aroused he got fucked by his 'Daddy' who hit constantly his prostate and continued pushing him to the edge.

Soon the dark haired reached his high, moaning his lust out loud and half-screaming. His rim narrowed causing Liam to groan aroused and after a few sweaty and lukewarm thrusts he came and injected his cum in Theo's thigh and pink hole.

After cleaning them up, Liam pulled his boyfriend to his chest and stroked his hair gently. "I am so proud and thankful of you, Baby. You don't know how happy I'm now and how much I love you."

Theo simply smiled and enjoyed the stroking and kissing.

He had always wanted Liam to be proud of him and he reached his goal with a simple word.

Daddy.

'It's time to change my perpective towards this kink,' Theo though and cuddled up his boyfriend's chest, quietly humming.

+


End file.
